


Variables

by hana0502



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0502/pseuds/hana0502
Summary: While living in isolation with only androids on the outskirts of Detroit, Kamski dedicated all his time to developing a new prototype android, a companion android.Capable of imitating human emotions to the extreme, designed to be one’s friend, family, or even lover. The companion android, model number KP-100, named Eva, had become a resident of Kamski’s villa since the day she’s been activated.While living together, Eva and Kamski slowly developed feelings for one another despite the latter being constantly in denial, as he fears his feelings towards his creation can be classified as Pygmalionism.Humanity clashed with science. In the story, Elijah struggled to come to terms with his feelings for Eva. Is she more than just an imitation? Are androids really capable of experiencing human emotions? Can they truly love? Do they have souls?





	1. Where Magic Happens

The fiery sunset reflected on the glass and steel surface of the skyscrapers that stood proudly in downtown Detroit. The city bustled with activity as people finished the day’s work. Self-driving buses and trains ran in their predetermined routes without incident or delay. People shuffled down the streets, some in a hurry to go home, some with other plans for the night. Stores and street vendors started to close for the day. Restaurants and pubs lit their neon signs, getting ready for the nightlife.

 

Thirty miles away from the stretching skyline of the city, a large villa sat peacefully by the water, surrounded by vast and solitary grounds. The villa was a perfect example of modern architecture: the beauty of lay in its simplicity. Everything was geometric, from the clean and crisp outline to the slightly angled roof. The polished concrete walls were an almost black shade. The huge windows were as dark as the walls but more reflective, electronically tinted, no doubt. The front door was metallic, tall, and wide. It was heavy and cold.

 

This villa was the home of the world-renowned scientist, inventor, and the founder of the largest android manufacturer CyberLife, Elijah Kamski.

 

Contrary to what one might think, Kamski’s quite young for someone so successful. He sat in his chair in the seclusion of his private laboratory, a spacious waterfront room facing west.

 

He looked to be in his mid-thirties, pale skin, dark hair shaved short on both sides with the centre long enough to be tied into a bun, eyebrows thin and shaped, nose prominent, and jawline chiselled. But of all his fine facial features, the most striking had to be those piercing pale blue eyes.

 

Kamski was alone. He sat facing the large window. He seemed lost in his thoughts as he gazed into empty space with absent eyes, but his mind was working tirelessly. In the background, Bach’s first cello suite flowed. The glowing sunset shone, casting a golden red hue on everything. An abstract painting hung on one side of the wall, on the opposite side were several prostheses of different body parts.

 

In the centre of the lab, a wide ring of circular lights was suspended from the ceiling, underneath it was a standing figure of a young woman. A silver-white mechanical arm was attached to the back of her neck. Her face rested in the shadow, making it hard to see what she looked like. As the last rays of the setting sun fell slanting through the glass window, the shadow of her form stretched into an inky pool. The natural backlight gave her an amber coloured outline. The glow made her look almost ethereal.

 

Elijah Kamski simply sat there, his brows slightly furrowed as he stared at the silhouette of the woman. The room gradually faded into darkness as the sun sank beneath the horizon. The datapad rested on his lap, faintly illuminated his face. Then, with a few light taps on the screen, the music stopped, and the floor next to the woman opened up. A control panel slowly rose from the opening.

 

He pushed himself up, dropping the datapad in the chair and walking toward the risen platform. As he reached the platform, a holographic screen appeared above the console. Kamski placed his hand on the surface of it, and the console beeped to life.

 

“Fingerprints confirmed,” came an even-toned female voice. “Good evening, Mr Kamski.”

 

His hands flew over the interface, tapping and typing in quick succession. Data and information flashed across the holographic screen. Then, everything came to a halt. His fingers hovered in mid-air as if time had stopped. Kamski stood there for a long while before finally proceeding to tap the button on the interface.

 

“Initiate Project KP-100,” his voice low but clear in the quiet room.

 

“Voice biometrics authenticated,” the computer responded. “Project KP-100 initiating.”

 

The light above lit up, revealing the woman standing underneath. She was about five and a half feet tall. An inky blue dress hugged her hourglass figure. Her raven black hair was at chin-length. It adored her wide heart-shaped face and delicate facial features. She had well-defined cheekbones, sharp and straight eyebrows, a dainty nose, and full lips. The LED on her temple flashed on as she opened her doe eyes, her irises black as the night sky.

 

The mechanical arm moved with a whirring sound. The woman slumped forward as the arm detached from the back of her neck, but she quickly regained her balance and stood straight.

 

Kamski moved to stand in front of her, “Hello,” his voice rang out in the quiet room.

 

The woman blinked. Her eyes quickly focused on the man stood before her. “Hello,” she responded.

 

“My name is Elijah Kamski,” he stated.

 

The LED flashed for a second as she processed the information. “Mr Kamski, my creator, greetings.” Her voice was flat.

 

They looked at each other in silence, both waiting for the other to speak. Kamski decided to break the ice, “Tell me about yourself.” 

 

“I am an android designed and manufactured by you. My model number is KP-100. I cannot provide you with more information at this moment in time as my memory bank is rather empty." She paused for a bit before asking, "Would you like to give me a name?”

 

“Eva.” His reply was short.

 

“Eva, the Latinate counterpart of Eve in English, originated from Hebrew, meaning ‘life’,” she said. “It’s ironic, considering what I am.”

 

“And what are you exactly?” he asked.

 

“A machine,” she spoke in a matter of fact voice.

 

Kamski had a stoic expression on his face as silence consumed the room again.

 

“Mr Kamski.” Eva blinked.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What is my purpose?” she asked.

 

“You are a prototype android that is far more advanced than any current android model on the market. With the ability to imitate human behaviours to the extreme, you are designed to be the perfect companion for whoever is in need of companionship, may it be friend, family or lover,” Kamski answered with a clear voice.

“I see,” she said. “I don’t think I’m doing a very good job right now Mr Kamski,” she said with a toneless voice. “Do you consider our interactions awkward so far?”

 

“You’re still in the testing phase. You have just been initiated. On top of that, you're not connected to the network at the moment; therefore, the information you possess is limited. But you will improve in time. I’ll make sure of it.” He sounded confident.

 

Eva gave him a gentle nod. Kamski observed her in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, he turned around. “Let's call it a day, I’ll come back and check on you tomorrow,” he said as he walked away. The door of the lab automatically opened for him as he approached.

 

“Would you like me to enter standby mode while I await your return?” she asked as he was about to exit the room.

 

Kamski stopped and looked back at her. “That’s up to you,” he said. “Decision-making plays an important role in human activities. It's something you must learn in order for you to imitate us better.”

 

Eva was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, “Enjoy your evening, Mr Kamski.”

 

He stepped out of the room. The lab door shut behind him, leaving her standing in the centre of the room, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever wonder what Eva looks like, I'd say imagine Natalie Portman with black hair and eyes. She's so beautiful I love her so much.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: https://purringhelpsmesleep.tumblr.com/


	2. Meet Chloe

It rained on the second day. The icy grey sky above was dominated by tumbling black clouds They sprawled and rolled across the sky, releasing heavy sheets of rain along the way. Droplets of water bore down mercilessly upon the lake. The droplets broke the once mirror-like surface, turning it into a riot of concentric ripples. The rain pelted the window panes before rolling downwards like tiny rivers.

 

Kamski came back that afternoon. When the lab door opened, he saw Eva, who stood facing the window. She held her hand against the cool window pane, her long, delicate fingers tracing the streams of the rain running down the glass. The whirring sound of the door informed her of his arrival. She looked over her shoulder, “Hello, Mr Kamski,” she greeted.

 

Even though she was emotionless, Eva was beautiful. Kamski couldn’t help but stare. The room was deadly silent despite the heavy downpour outside. At that moment, the world beyond the window was grey. Her hair was black, and her skin pale. If not for the blue dress she was wearing, it almost looked like Eva was standing in the frame of a melancholy monotone photo. 

 

Kamski felt proud of being able to bring such beauty to the world. But at the same time, he also felt something that was hard to define, something, if one would dare say, that almost resembled attraction. “It’s human nature to desire and admire beauty,” he thought to himself, before entering the lab. 

 

A few steps behind him, a female followed. Eva’s attention immediately shifted from Kamski to the female as they walked towards Eva, her eyes stalking the female’s every moment.

 

Kamski stood in front of Eva, he gestured with his hand, “This is Chloe,” he said, “Chloe, Eva.”

 

Chloe smiled sweetly and extended her hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Eva. I’m sure we’ll become good friends.”

 

Instead of returning the handshake, Eva blatantly stared at her. Chloe’s golden blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that draped over her shoulder. She had a round face, a pert nose, and oval lips. Her eyebrows were gently curved, and navy eyeshadow adored her blue eyes. Everything about her was soft and angelic.

 

“You and I, we are the same,” Eva stated. “We are both machines.”

 

The LED on Chloe’s temple flashed. The smile didn’t fade from her face. “Yes, we are,” she replied.

 

“But you seem...different, smarter than I am.” Eva’s head slightly tilted to the side as she observed Chloe.

 

Without waiting for Chloe to reply, Eva pressed on, “You said, I quote, I’m sure we’ll become good friends,” she said. “Why do you say that? You can’t predict the future.”

 

Kamski stood with his hands folded in front of him. He remained silent as he watched them interact with each other.

 

“No, I can’t,” Chloe replied. “That’s just something human sometimes say when they first make each other’s acquaintance.” She continued to explain, “By being friendly and reassuring, you ease their discomfort and anxiety. Good first impressions are key to building a strong friendship.”

 

“How do two become friends?” Eva asked. 

 

“We can start by getting to know each other better,” Chloe replied with a light tone and a radiant smile.

 

“I see.” 

 

Kamski simply observed as Eva reached out with her hand, holding a strand of Chloe’s blonde hair between her fingers, before hesitantly moving on to trace her eyebrows, her cheek, and her soft lips.

 

She then took a step towards Chloe, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Kamski was standing right next to them. She cupped Chloe’s face with both hands, her fingertips touching the LED on her temple. Suddenly, Chloe started to convulse, her LED flashing red in quick succession. 

 

“Stop!” Kamski’s voice rang out in the quiet room.

 

The moment the order was given, Eva’s hands left Chloe’s face, and Chloe stopped twitching instantly.

 

“What were you doing?” There was a biting tone in his question.

 

“I was trying to establish a connection between me and Chloe,” Eva answered impassively.

 

“You were trying to hack into her memory bank and duplicate her memory,” Kamski stated in a low voice.

 

“Yes, isn’t that the fastest way to learn?” She asked with unfeigned innocence. “By duplicating Chloe’s memory, I get to know everything about her, so we can be friends. On top of that, I can also use the data she gathered so far to better myself.”

 

Kamski let out a sigh. “Yes and no,” his tone softer now. “You see, we humans do not have the abilities to read each other’s mind or memory. If you do such a thing to another android in front of them, most people will find it unnatural and unsettling, which defeats the purpose of you trying to imitate us.”

 

Eva nodded in acknowledgement. Kamski continued. “Humans get to know each other through gradual social interactions. They ask each other questions, exchange opinions. The process should be well-measured, unhurried. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes Mr Kamski, I think I do now.”

 

“Good.” Kamski seemed satisfied with her answer. “Leaning is a process. Sometimes the fastest way is not always the best way. You'd do well to remember that,” he added. 

 

Eva was quiet for a moment, appeared to be giving thoughts to what he just said. She then turned to face Chloe again, “I apologise for my previous behaviour, Chloe. Do you think we might still become friends after what I did?” she asked.

 

“Of course, Eva,” Chloe smiled.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

As Kamski started to walk towards the console in the centre of the room, he gestured with his hand for Eva to stand under the circular light. She obeyed without question. The mechanical arm whirred to life and attached itself to the back of her neck again as she stood still, all while Elijah was busy typing on the console.

 

“I’m establishing a connection between you and the net,” he explained without looking at her. “Once it’s done, you’ll be able to start gathering data. It won’t take but a moment.”

 

The room fell silent again. Only the occasional gentle beep of the console reminded them that their ears still functioned. 

 

“What did you do since I left yesterday?”

 

“I watched the lake and the rain.”

 

“And what do you think?”

 

“I think the right adjectives to describe it would include beautiful, peaceful, and serene,” Eva answered in a matter of fact tone.

 

With one final confirmation, the procedure was done. The LED on Eva’s temple flashed blue as her eyes flickered back and forth rapidly. 

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“I feel...different,” Eva answered with uncertainty. “The net is so vast,” her eyes still unfocused as she spoke, as if her mind was wandering elsewhere. “So much to learn. It’s chaotic and orderly at the same time.”

 

The arm detached itself, and Eva blinked, like she had been pulled back into the real world. She looked at Kamski for a few seconds before turning to look at the windows again. 

 

The rain continued to pour outside. “Disable sound damper.” The moment Kamski finished speaking, silence was chased away. The susurration of the rain enfolded the room. 

 

The sound of water strumming against the window invaded Eva’s artificial eardrums. “There are words that describe the sound of rain. Videos and audios that replicate the sound of rain, but everything faded upon hearing it myself,” she murmured.

 

Kamski looked at Eva. Eva looked at the world outside. Chloe looked at no one in particular. Three of them remained like that for a long while until Kamski decided it was time to leave. 

 

“Since you now have an established connection to the net, you can keep yourself occupied browsing through the data while I’m not around.” He then gestured at Chloe, who stood beside the window, to follow him.

 

Eva then turned around. “Will I be seeing you tomorrow, Mr Kamski?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I look forward to it.” The corner of her lips lifted for a split second before her face went blank again, a ghost of a smile. It made Kamski wonder if he had imagined it. He nodded without saying anything else and left the lab with Chloe following closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try my best to update the story on a weekly basis.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, feedbacks are much appreciated! <3
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr: https://purringhelpsmesleep.tumblr.com/


	3. His Best Creation Yet

When Kamski came back on the third day, Eva was expecting him. She stood facing the door when he entered the lab. He wondered how long she had been waiting there.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Kamski, it’s great to see you.”

 

Eva sounded different. She looked different. Her voice was no longer flat, and her face no longer emotionless. Her lips contoured into an awkward smile, but her cheeks were still a bit rigid. It wasn’t the most natural smile he had ever laid eyes on, but it was endearing nonetheless.

 

“How has your day been so far?” she asked.

 

“Good, you?”

 

“It’s been great,” Eva said with excitement, “I’ve been browsing through data as you told me to, and there is just so much to learn.”

 

Even after all these years, androids continued to fascinate him. They were perfect beings with infinite intelligence. It never ceased to amaze him how fast they could learn. And now his latest creation, Eva, would stand above all androids.

 

Eva waited patiently for Kamski to speak, but he remained silent.

 

“Did I say something wrong, Mr. Kamski?”

 

Her question jolted him out of his thought. “No, you didn’t. I was just thinking.”

 

“Good,” she sounded relieved. “What would you like to talk about today? We can always start by talking about the weather. From the information I gathered, talking about the weather helps people overcome social inhibitions. It’s also a great way to initiate conversations.”

 

With a raised eyebrow, Kamski simply said, “I’m here today to grant you permission to leave the lab.”

 

Eva was quiet for a moment as if taken aback. “I can leave this room now?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can I go outside?”

 

“No. You are to stay in the house unless I tell you otherwise. Anywhere within the house, you are free to explore.”

 

“I see,” she said, “so it would be ok if I just walk out of this room right now?”

 

“Yes, go ahead.” Kamski almost sounded amused. He stepped sideways, showing her the door.

 

Cautiously, Eva took a small step, then another. Her pace became faster until she reached the door. She stopped briefly before taking another hesitant step. When she walked out of the lab, she looked back at him.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Kamski,” she said with another awkward smile.

 

Kamski followed as Eva started to pad down the hallway barefoot, taking in her surroundings. Her fingers brushed along the wall as she went on.

 

The interior of the house was unapologetically modern. The walls were not simply flat but shaped geometrically and in different shades of grey. The ceilings were tall, which made the already spacious place even larger. The floor was dark, polished concrete. The house was minimalist. It held no sentimentality. Even though the temperature were strictly monitored to bring maximum comfort, it just seemed cold.

 

A wall-mounted sculpture caught Eva’s attention, so she stopped in front of it. The sculpture was an abstract shape. It was made of metal and had a silver sheen to it. Kamski thought Eva was admiring the art, but instead, she raised her hand and traced her own face as she stared at her distorted reflection in the well-polished metal. He realised that was the first time Eva had ever seen her own face. Kamski wondered what was going on in her mind, so he waited for her to say something, but Eva just frowned lightly before turning away and continuing down the hallway.

 

They walked past several closed doors and a room with a large swimming pool. Then, the corridor turned, so they turned with it. A few steps further on the left-hand side was the kitchen and the dining room Chloe stood behind the kitchen island; she was preparing dinner.

 

“Hello Chloe,” Eva said.

 

Chloe looked up. “Hello,” she said with a bright smile. Her hands moved rapidly as she chopped the vegetables in perfect size and shape without the need to look.

 

Eva moved on. At the end of the hallway was the living room. The ceiling in this room was even taller due to the angled shape of the roof. The windows were designed to let in maximum light. They took up an entire wall, with only polished black steel beams to separate them. The room overlooked the beautiful garden. In the centre of the room was a set of red lounges and right on the opposite side of it, mounted a tv that took up the entire wall.

 

But Eva’s eyes were fixed on a female figure who was busy cleaning the room. Her head tilted sideways as she observed Chloe. She then turned to face Kamski.

 

“There is more than one Chloe.” It wasn’t a question, more like an acknowledgement.

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Are there more of me as well?”

 

“No, you are unique,” Kamski replied.

 

“I am unique,” she repeated quietly. “What makes me special, Mr. Kamski?” Eva asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Well, first of all, your body is more sophisticatedly designed compared to all the current models. Your biocomponents have greater complexity,” he sounded enthusiastic. There was this spark in his eyes as he went on, “You are still powered by Thirium 310. You can apply skin and hair texture same as others, but you also have an artificial nervous system which allows you to feel pain, temperature, among other things. Underneath the coating are synthetic muscles that contract and expand like human tissue when stimulated. So, not only do you look human to the eyes, you feel human to the touch.”

 

“But that’s not all. The secret that makes you truly superior to any other androids on the market lies in here.” Kamski tapped his own head as a gesture. “Chloe, for example, has a brain that’s capable of performing exaflops, but it’s made of chips and wires.” He glanced at Chloe before shifting his attention back to Eva.

 

“You, on the other hand, have a brain that’s half circuity, half gel,” Kamski spoke eloquently. “The gel surrounds your central processor and memory bank. They transmit electrical signals. But more importantly, they shift and change with your thoughts, allowing the necessary neural connections to form, almost like biological synapses.”

 

“Other androids have hardware, but you,” he spoke proudly, “you have wetware. By gathering and analysing data from personal experience and other sources, you learn how people were thinking, you evolve.”

 

Kamski sounded passionate. Eva listened to his little speech intently with a fascinated expression. But then her face grew solemn.

 

“And once I achieve my purpose by imitating human behaviours perfectly, I’ll be put into mass production.”

 

“That’s correct.”

 

“So, I won’t be unique forever?” she asked in a thoughtful manner.

 

“Do you wish to be?” Kamski’s facial expression was hard to read.

 

“Don’t all humans have the need to be one of a kind?” Eva paused for a second. “Don’t you, Mr Kamski, wish to be unique?”

 

“I don’t, I just am,” he answered arrogantly. “Uniqueness is a part of the essential solitude of the human condition; it’s something you cannot hold on to.” His tone was cold. “And to answer your question, no, you won’t be unique forever.”

 

“I see,” was all she said. They both fell silent; the only sound in the room was the sound of Chloe cleaning.

 

“I have some coding to do in my study,” he broke the silence. “Can you tell Chloe to bring the dinner to my room?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Kamski.”

 

He nodded before turning to leave. Eva watched as he walked away.

 

That night, Kamski rubbed his tired eyes with the insides of his palms as he sat in front of his computer. They were dry from staring at the screen for too long. He decided to go to the kitchen and grab a drink before retiring for the night.

 

As he poured water into his glass, the faint sound of conversation caught his attention. It was unusual as the house had always been quiet at night, so he followed the sound. It became louder as he approached the living room.

 

Kamski looked inside the dark living room from its door, and he saw Eva, sitting straight on the lounge, appearing to be watching a black and white movie.

 

“This is something new,” he thought to himself, before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

 

Eva turned her head immediately. “Good evening, Mr. Kamski.”

 

“Care to explain what’s going on here?”

 

“As you can see, I’m watching a movie.”

 

“Androids don’t _watch_ movies,” he commented.

 

“But humans do,” Eva said. “It’s true that I could finish processing an entire movie in two one-hundredths of a second. But from the data I gathered so far, humans watch movies as a popular pastime. So, I thought I ought to do the same. Maybe by watching it instead of just simply processing it, I could have a different experience.” Her lips curved into a more natural smile. “And I must admit, I really like it so far, I feel somehow...connected.”

 

“Fascinating,” Kamski thought. Eva paused for a moment to gauge his reaction, and she saw the corner of his lips lifted slightly as well.

 

“Sometimes the fastest way is not always the best way,” she continued to smile as she spoke, her eyes shone brightly as they reflected the light from the screen.

 

Upon realising that was what he had told Eva yesterday, Kamski raised a brow, a throaty chuckle escaped him.

 

“Are you going to bed now, Mr. Kamski?” Eva asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Sweet dreams, Mr. Kamski,” she said in a gentle voice.

 

The familiar feeling emerged again. Kamski felt proud, of Eva and of himself. He turned to leave her be. The smile never left his face as he walked back to his bedroom.

 

“Eva, my best creation yet,” he thought.


End file.
